Start A Band!
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Sam, Danny and Tucker have started a band called Twilight. They're instantly a big hit and get even bigger as they recuit two new members and write new songs! DannyxSam and TuckerxOC Added Chapter!
1. If Cupid Had A Heart

Danny Phantom

Start A Band

Chapter 1- If Cupid Had A Heart

Sam Manson was always the unique girl at Casper High. She was very individualistic, modern, and above all, different. But no one would guess how different until her senior year of high school.

Danny, Sam and Tucker have been friends since kindergarden and have grown extremely close. Especially Danny and Sam whom have fallen in love with eachother, but neither one knows of the other's feelings.

The trio very rarely went to school nowadays. Thanks to a video by Tucker of Sam singing in the girl's bathroom that was posted on YouTube, they had a record deal and had formed a band. Twilight.

Sam was about to beat Tucker senseless when she saw it, but cooled down when the record deal was offered.

With a record deal comes tours and with tours comes new friends. On thier first month on tour, the trio met a young girl by the name of Raven Wheeler. Raven had fairly long black hair that had a blue-ish tint to it and navy eyes. She also had a secret that Sam, Danny and Tucker found out about later on. She had magic powers. (Think Storm on X-Men and Raven from Teen Titans, but more on her and her powers in other fanfics.)

Danny didn't know sorceresses even existed but Raven was living proof. Her powers are locked into her emotions. So, the madder she gets, the worse the damage.

However, her powers control only earth, wind, fire and water. (Kinda like Avatar)

Raven's passion in life is music and becomes part of the band. She travels around with Danny, Sam and Tucker as part of the family.

Raven and Sam write most of the songs for Twilight and are very good at it. Thier records have outsold Ember and Dumpty Humpty. For now, they only have two albums out, 'Another Side' and 'Undeniable.' Finally, after about a year on tour, they were returning home to Amity Park for a concert for Casper High.

It was about 11am on a Friday morning that Twilight's tourbus drove into town. Many fans swarmed around it, but thanks to Danny and Raven, they were able to escape without being mobbed.

The band took refuge at Fenton Works. Jack, Maddie and Jazz were exstatic about the kids comming home and were eager to meet Raven.

"So, are you about ready to meet our past?" asked Tucker to Raven who had just sat her things down in Jazz's room.

"As ready as i'll ever be. I have to admit, I am a little nervous." replied the girl.

"Don't worry about it." said Tucker taking her hands in his.

Raven blushed about 2 shades of red before looking up at him.

"They'll love you, just like they do our music. I hear Sam has a new song for tonight."

"Yeah, she does. She won't even let me see it. Every time I try to sneak a peak, she locks it away in that anti-ghost safe." she said rolling her eyes.

Tucker laughed.

"Well i'm sure it's good. And if I have to guess, it's probably about Danny and him being clueless."

"Probably. Half of our songs are like that. She's head over heels 5 times for the boy."

"Yeah, but getting her to admit that is a different story.''

Raven laughed and agreed.

Sam was indeed in the recording studio of the tourbus steadily working on the song. Danny's curiosity had gotten the better of him and had tried going ghost to sneak a peak at the unfinished piece.

Unfortunatly, Sam could sence he was thier.

"Ok, Danny. I know you're thier, so come on out." she called as she locked the sheet music inside the vault.

"Are you gonna tell me what this new songs about?" asked Danny as he materialized in front of her.

"Nope. You're just gonna have to wait until tonight to find out. And don't worry about your music, it's right here, but the words are missing." said Sam handing him the notes to his guitar.

"How do ya think Casper is gonna take to us being rockstars now?" asked Danny in an almost chuckle.

"I don't know. I mean we've always been low on the food chain, but now, we might even be higher up than Dash and Paulina." she said as the last name came out of her mouth like venom.

Sam knew Danny had always had a 'thing' for Paulina, but little did she know, Danny was over her, big time.

He always teased her about still liking her to throw her off of who he really liked, her.

"Oh, and before I forget, I have a special surprise lined up for you tonight." said Sam with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. And you'll have to wait until after our show to find out what it is." she mocked.

Danny groaned. Sam knew he loved surprises and couldn't wait to find out what they were.

A few hours passed and about 6 that night, Twilight was backstage in the auditorium at Casper High. Sam looked out from behind the curtain and saw that the entire student body complete with every teacher in the school was attending this 'welcome home' concert.

Sam stood trembling in her outfit.

She wore tight fitting jeans with holes in the knees, a lavender tube top that showed off her flat stomach and black 3 inch boots that came up midcalf.

Raven wore a similar outfit, a light blue halter top, the same type of jeans as Sam, and short boots that the bottoms of the jeans covered.

Tucker and Danny had on dark jeans, red and blue t-shirts that said 'Twilight' and converse.

"Ok guys, it's time. And remember, we perform the new song last." said Sam as she took the mic from the table beside the lighting equipment.

Danny, Tucker and Raven nodded in agreement.

Sam walked out on stage with the others following.

"Hello Casper High! We're Twilight and were here to rock you!" shouted Sam into the mic.

The crowd roared and the guys began to play. Raven wore a headset to help Sam sing as she played the drums and Danny played base and Tucker the keyboard.

'_We know how to dare, we know how to dream._

_Tonight is the night, what we wanna be._

_We're gonna make it through._

_Let's conquer the fears, take every chance,_

_hold back the tears _

_What we wanna be will be, we're gonna make it through._

_Out of our heads, into our hearts, close to the edge, _

_ready to start and it's soo good!_

_Dancin in the air, it feels soo good. Nothing can compare. _

_Cause the beat of our heart is the beat of the chart. _

_Like a spotlight, we're cutting through. If feels soo good._

_Shining here in front of you. Give everything_

_And don't be afraid. Be true to yourself_

_If you wanna live forever._

_Youre gonna make it through._

_You wanna make it through. Our of our heads into our hearts_

_close to the edge, ready to start and it's soo good!  
Nothing can compare cause the beat in our hearts is the beat of the charts. Like a spot light we're cutting through. It feels soo good._

_Shining right here in front of you._'

The song ended and everyone in the crowd roared with excitement.

"Ready for another boys?" asked Sam into the mic.

"Hell yeah!" replied the three of them.

This was the moment the other three had waitied for.

Sam was finally gonna sing her new song.

"This new song is dedicated to my main guitarist, Danny Fenton!" shouted Sam into the mic.

_"If cupid had a heart, he would make you fall, _

_you'd fall in love with me in no time at all. _

_If cupid had a heart, he could hear my call,_

_I want him to know, I'm wanting you so._

_Isn't it crazy, i'm crazy for you. Temperature rising_

_and loosing my cool. _

_Only one problem to you i'm a friend._

_So how do I tell you, you're my perfect 10. _

_I have searched the skies above, even tried the God of love._

_And he's yet to hook me up with you. _

_If cupid had a heart, you'd be mine I know. I need you to see. I need you with me. _

_Can't you see baby or are you soo blind? Ever since day 1_

_it's you on my mind. _

_In a weak moment, I lost my defenses._

_Ever since you boy, I found all my sences. One way love can take a ride say you want me by your side_

_Night and day and night I think of you. _

_If cupid had a heart, he would make you fall. _

_You'd fall in love with me in no time at all. _

_If cupid had a heart, he would hear my call, I want him to know, _

_I'm wanting you so. _

_I could be soo good for you, I could be your heaven to_

_If we'd only cross the lind. Where i'm yours_

_and you were mind. I'll love you all the way_

_For forever and a day._

_Don't you know? _

_Whoa oh Whoa_

_If cupid had a heart, he would make you fall._

_you'd fall in love with me in no time at all._

_If cupid had a heart, he would hear my call, I want him to know, _

_im wanting you soo."_

Sam finished her song to find a very happy and smiling Danny.

"Wow, I had no idea." he said with a smile as he laied his guitar down and embracing Sam in a hug.

"I know. I was just too shy to tell you face to face. That's why i've been soo secretive about this new song. I couldn't let you know until tonight." said Sam with a blush and on the verge of tears.

"So, is this the surprise you had for me? Cause if it is, it's one hell of a surprise." said Danny has he wrapped her in a hug.

"No, not this, but it's comming, oh and just for the record, this isn't it either." as Sam said the three words he could only dream of her saying.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sam. More than you'll ever know."

The crowd went wild when they went in for the kiss.

Fireworks eploaded in Sam and Danny's body as thier lips connected. Nothing had ever felt soo right.

"Don't go away Amity Park! We've got a special soloist with us tonight!" shouted Raven into her headset.

Just as she said this, Danny's head wipped around to see a figure he hadn't seen in over 4 years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how did you like chapter 1? If you liked this then you'll love the next chapters!

I don't own 'So Good' by the Rock Angelz or 'If Cupid Had A Heart' by Selena Gomez


	2. Dani's Doin Alright

Danny Phantom

Start A Band

Chapter 2- Dani's Doin Alright

Danny was thoroughly shocked to see the woman who just took the stage. This young woman looked to be about 15 years old with raven hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a pair of black flare legged jeans with silver embelishment on both legs in a swirly pattern. A lime green belly shirt showed off her curves and black boots adorned her feet.

"Give it up for Danielle!" shouted Sam into her mic.

Danny was stunned. He hasn't seen his 'cousin' in years and here she was, singing at one of thier concerts.

Danny quickly picked up his guitar, unsure of the song he was supposed to play, until he heard a familiar melody from Sam's electric base.

Danielle hooked her headset around her ears and stared at Danny.

_"Well it's been a long time _

_glad to see your face_

_I knew we'd meet again in another time another place._

_Can't belive it's been so many years_

_better grab a chair and a couple of drinks._

_Lookin good in your spandex suit_

_I knew you'd always take the hero route_

_You were always the one to follow the light_

_and you look like you're doing alright._

_Been singin for my rent _

_and singing for my supper _

_i'm above the below and below the upper_

_I'm stuck in the middle when money gets tight_

_but i guess i'm doin alright_

_i'm all, i'm all, i'm all right_

_it's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight_

_so i guess i'm doin alright_

_o-oh o-oh i'm alright_

_got a good old friend here with me tonight_

_and i guess i'm doin alright_

_well we had alot of dreams when we were younger_

_They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger_

_we kept alot of friends, skipped alot of class,_

_been on top of the world and knocked on our ass._

_we lost touch, we lost in love_

_we lost our minds when things got tough._

_but beating time is a losing fight, but i guess i'm doin alright._

_i'm all i'm all i'm allright_

_it's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight _

_so i guess i'm doin alright._

_o=oh oh- oh i'm alright._

_got a good old friend here with me tonight_

_and i guess i'm doin alright_

_well i guess i'm doin alright_

_Well i hate to see this evening end_

_who knows when i'll see you again_

_just send me a fax or send me a letter_

_or give me a call that would even be better_

_give the kids a kiss for me and give my love to the family._

_And tell them all my future's lookin bright_

_well i miss em but i'm doin alright_

_I said I miss em but i'm doin alright_

_i'm all i'm all i'm alright_

_I got a good old friend here with me tonight and i guess i'm doin alright._

_o-oh o-oh i'm alright_

_it's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess i'm doin alright._

_i'm doing alright!"  
_The song came to an end and Danielle got a standing ovation.

"Thank you Amity Park!" shouted Danielle.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" shouted the crowd.

"So, what do ya think, bro? Give em what they want?" asked the halfa.

"Yep. But how about a costume change for this one?" asked Danny with a sparkle in his eyes.

Tucker, Raven and Sam all knew what was comming next.

Thanks for reading ch. 2! Sorry if it's a little boring, it made sence in my head. :)


	3. Summer Nights

Danny Phantom

Start A Band

Chapter 4- Summer Nights

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

The crowd was still chanting while Twilight did a costume change.

Each person adorned what looked to be beach gear. Sam in dark wash cutoffs, a lavender button up that opened to reveal a black strink bikini top and black flip flops with her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Danny had black and white swimtrunks, a blue tanktop and flip flops with sunglasses.

Raven with a navy swim suit top that looked like a belly shirt, but was backless, acid wash cutoffs and blue flipflops. Her dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

Tucker wore a pair of golden swim trunks and a white tanktop and flipflops.

"Are you sure you wanna debut this song tonight, dude?" asked Tuck.

"Why not? I mean it is the perfect place to do it?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's knock em dead!" shouted the drummer as Twilight came back on stage picking up thier instruments.

The curtain opened to reveal a very anxious audiance.

Sam and Danny strummed away on thier guitars while Tucker created a beat for them with the drums. Raven provided the atmosphere with the keyboard and within a few seconds, Danny started singing.

_"It's summer nights baby!_

_Come on ladies, it's time to pop that top._

_And fellas, I know you're ready to rock'_

_**Tucker-**_

_'We went crazy cooped up all winter long and school is out so let's get it on!'_

_**Danny- **__'Flip flop tan and some white sand. I know the perfect spot.'_

_**Both Danny and Tucker- '**__Well, the sunset better set soon so we can get in the mood. Things start heating up when it starts getting cool-yeah!'_

_**Everybody- **__'Summer nights_

_Everybody are you with me._

_Let that igloo cooler mark your peice of paradise_

_Summer nights_

_Everybody's feelings sexy_

_Holler if you're ready for some _

_Summer Nights_

_Come on- oh, yeah, yeah_

_**Danny- '**__Now fellas, you better watch your step_

_Don't let them teeny french bikinis make you lose your breath_

_**Tucker- **__'Back to the ladies. Yall keep doin y'alls _

_thang. Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream!'_

_**Danny- **__'The sun is getting low._

_There it goes _

_Here we go, here comes the moon_

_Things start getting all heated up_

_When it starts getting cool-yeah_

_**Tucker- **__'Oh it's a party down in padre big bonfire_

_on the beach It's coronas in Daytona_

_Yall well it's wild and it's free_

_**Everyone- **__'Summer nights_

_Everybody are you with me_

_Let that igloo cooler mark your paradise_

_Summer nights_

_Everybody's feeling sexy. Holler if you're ready_

_For some summer nights_

_**Danny and Tucker-**__ 'Yeah, yeah are you ready for some Summer nights. Everybodys feeling sexy Summer nights!'_

With a final guitar solo, the song ended and Casper High screamed in approval.

"Thank you, Casper High!" shouted Twilight in unison.

With that being said, the curtain was drawn and the concert was over.

This chapter was actually added after the story was posted. I got the new Rascal Flatts CD- Unstoppable and I couldn't resist putting this song in the story!

I LOVE RASCAL FLATTS!

I don't own Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts


	4. The Boys Break Out

Danny Phantom

Start A Band

The Boys Break Out

A week has past since Twilight's performance at Casper High and Dani's surprise appearence. Sam and Raven has persuaded Dani to stay and become a permanent part of Twilight. Tucker and Danny also welcomed the sugestion.

For the time being, Sam, Danny, Tucker, Danielle, and Raven were staying at Sam's mansion. She moved out when she turned 16 to a brand new mansion that her parents bought her. It was two blocks away from Fenton Works, so Danny's family could visit anytime.

Her new mansion was awesome.

Everyone got thier own room and bathroom decorated just the way they wanted it. Today was Saturday and they had another week before they depart for thier European Tour. The 5 friends were vegging out in front of a huge theater screen watching a random movie.

Danny and Sam had finally come to terms with thier relationship and were now dating. Tucker had even asked out Raven and she surprisingly said yes. So now the four couldn't be happier.

"Sam, i've been thinking..." started Danny. He looked down at the gothic princess sitting in his lap.

"Yeah? What about?" asked Sam.

"I've written a couple of songs for the band, and I was wondering if me and Tucker could do a 'boys album.' "

"Sure. I think that'd be awesome. So, care to show me some of the songs you're thinking about putting in it?"

"Sure. It's all in the recording studio."

"Tuck, you wanna help me out?"

"Yeah, man. Let's go." said Tuck leading Raven out of the room by the hand with Sam, Danny and Dani following close behind.

Tuck and Danny hit play on a recorder and an upbeat and pop like sound filled the room.

Although it was just music, the girls really liked it.

"So, what's the name of this song?" asked Sam.

"This one's called Makeup, we have others called 'The Boys are Back', 'All Summer Long' and 'This Everyday Love'." explained Danny.

"I can't wait to hear some of them." said Dani.

"Me and Tuck will have the voice tracks laied down by the end of this week. I'll give you girls the sheet music for 'Makeup' and 'Real Gone.' tomarrow."

"Ok. I can't wait!" squeeled Sam.

Danny was true to his word and the girls each had thier own copy of 'Makeup' and 'This Everyday Love' the first thing the next morning. The whole day was devoted to working on the guy's debut album. Raven helped Tucker with the cd cover while Danny and Sam finished writing lyrics for 'All Summer long' and 'The Boys are Back.' Dani, chose to practice her guitar while the others were working.

TIME SKIP- 1 MONTH

Twilight was backstage at thier first European gig and tonight would be the first time the world heard 'The Twilight Boys.'

The girls sang 'If Cupid Had A Heart', 'So Good', and 'Fearless'.

When the time came for the boys to sing, Danny seemed to have a bad case of stage fright.

He handed his guitar to Sam and timidly took the mic from her.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" giggled Sam.

"A little." admitted the raven haired boy.

"You'll do fine." she reassured.

Danny nodded and spoke as calmly as he could into the mic.

"For the past few weeks, me and my friend Tucker have been working on songs just for tonight. It's the first time that Twilight will be performing without one of the girls singing and I hope you enjoy us boys. Our first song is called 'Makeup' and is dedicated to my girlfriend, Sam."

A rap like beat started and Tucker began to beat wildly on the drums.

_"I wanna see you when I wake up_

_wake up wake up_

_Cause you look good without makeup makeup makeup._

_aint nothin on you phony, phony phony_

_you're sexy and you know it know it know it_

_A little dose of you helps me start my day_

_Baby girl i'd really love to see your face_

_And don't be surprised if you see me gazing_

_I'm takin pictures in case you ever go away_

_Cause baby i don't wanna miss a thing_

_I wanna see yo when I wake up _

_wake up wake up_

_cause you look good without make up_

_make up makeup_

_aint nothing on you phony_

_phony phony_

_youre sexy and you know it_

_know it know it''_

Danny finished his song and while the applause was going on, Tucker started the beat for the next song.

"This next one is for our girls!" said Tucker

This time, Tucker and Danny sang a duet.

_Danny- Can't get enough of this everday love_

_Tucker- Can't get enough of this everday love_

_Danny- Every mornin when the sun shines through my window._

_Lands on the face of a dream come true._

_Tucker-I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee and catch up on the front page morning news._

_Both- And she walks up behind me and throws her arms around me neck, just another normal thing i've come to expect._

_It's ordinary plain and simple. Typical this everday love. _

_Danny- Same old, same old, keepin it same old_

_Both- emotional soo familar, nothin bout it too peculiar. Oh, I can't get enough of this everyday love."_

The song was done and the crowd loved it.

"Thank you! Our new album, 'The Twilight Boys' will be out April 7th!" said Dani before the band left the stage.

Once safely behind the curtains, Sam pulled Danny into a kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked.

"About 100, and 7 times tonight, but who's counting?" he asked coyly.

Sam giggled. "Yep, and I mean it. I had no idea you wrote those songs for us."

"I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

"Like a charm."

Meanwhile, Raven and Tucker were busy making out in the dressing room. Dani was handing out t-shirts, cds and autographs outside the door.

"Hey! Can I get some help here?!" she shouted. She very much disliked having to do all the crowd control herself.

"Sure." said Tucker as he and Raven broke away.

Once the crowds died down, Twilight loaded thier gear and luggage onto thier tour bus and continued on thier way across Europe.

So? How was it? Tell me if you want a sequel.

I don't own 'This Everday Love' by Rascal Flatts, 'Makeup' by Jesse McCartney, 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock or 'The Boys are Back' by Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu.


End file.
